


A bunch of drabbels because I love him

by Fangirlingyep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Graphic displays of Dislexcia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), fellswap red, i dont get this lmao, idk man, named reader / s/o, or is it swapfell red, swapfell red, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingyep/pseuds/Fangirlingyep
Summary: Ok I just like domestic things, like i love himlisten my head cannons are on the 'Puppy dog' side and less on the 'You should run' sideHes a good person, mostly





	1. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus looks at Clover's tattoos, slightly steamy. Don't worry i'm a coward so it doesn't get too bad. This is most likely the steamiest thing I've ever written. This will mostly likely the steamiest thing I've ever written, I'll ever put here.

We were sitting on my bed. He held my hand loosely in his. Using his other hand to caress my left arm.    
  
"...what are those angel..." He traces my tattoos.   
  
"...They ... completely cover.... your left arm... and shoulder.... you left hand...." He continues tracing my tattoos from my hand to my shoulder.   
  
"I can't.. really.. feel.. a difference." His boney claw pressed into the soft area of my skin.   
  
"There tattoos, basically it's injecting ink into your skin to permanently mark it. Do you like them?" I smile at him, relishing the attention. Leaning in to every touch.   
  
"... permanently mark?..." His grin became sharper. His tongue snaked out, and he began to trace my tattoos.    
  
"I was going to get a tattoo with my last boyfriend, I decided not to. Guessing that was a good idea?" I asked joking, he didn't laugh. He growled.    
  
"...No one else can mark you... I'm your mate... your previous mate isn't worthy of permanently mark you...." He kissed my shoulder. "....though..I'm not... even worthy of... temporarily mark you..."    
  
I lift his chin up and give a chaste kiss to his lips.    
  
"I don't know what marking is but i'm sure you're worthy of it." I give him a smile.   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts." I quickly stop his thought.   
  
"Anyways," I stick my tongue out at him. "I was thinking about getting some tattoos on my chest. Do you wanna draw them out? maybe you can add a skull, to represent you?" I wink and point to the middle of my chest and my left side.    
  
"Angel I can't, its permanent.... what if you change your mind..... I don't even know how I ended up with you and" he rushed out the words.   
  
I frown at him. "Don't worry you don't even need to show that you drew them." I sit up higher and look him in the eye. "But you'd know and I'd know, and I think your art looks really pretty."    
  
"... ok.. I really like that idea..." He nuzzles me.   
  
"so uh, what is marking?"    
  
He sits up and pulls me into his lap. "...you want me to show you?" I can feel his breath on my neck. I can hear the sharpness of his voice. He's getting confidant. Too bad I'm facing away from him.   
  
"Maybe? Does it hurt?" I question.    
  
"..... yeah... it does... but it's a good hurt.... does that make sense?" I let out a shaky breath. "You would never hurt me. I know that." I grab and lightly move his leash in front if me so I can hold it. "Go ahead."   
  
He brushes my hair to the side of my neck. He pressed his teeth to the back of my neck.  Then I feel his tongue dance up the upper side of my neck. He leans in and he bites my neck. "mmph~" He bites down harder. "mmm~" I feel his tongue between his teeth, licking up the blood. A little blood drips down my neck. He hands hold me close. I lift my hands and cup his face. I can feel a shudder go down my spine.   
  
And then he lets go. "How was that angel?" He laps up the rest of the blood and sucks on the wound. "ah~~" I can feel him smirk on my skin. "Hopefully that means it felt good."   
  
"Can you do it a again?" I begged.   
  
"Again~?"   
  
"Yes, please."   
  
"Right now~?"   
  
I grab and yank his Leash. "Bite me."   
  
He shudders, and nuzzles my shoulder. "Whatever you please darlin."   
  
He liked the lower area.  Scraping his teeth across my skin.  He leaned in and bit me again. Harder this time. A light moan escaped my lips. His hand grabbed my side just below my boobs.    
  
He sucked and bit on my neck harder, my hands yanked his leash without thinking. "mmmmnnnah~"    
  
He pulled off my neck. "...Is that all.. mist-.... angel?"   
  
"Y-yeah." I leaned back and relaxed in his arms. He hugged me close, and safety washed over me.   
  
"I'm sorry, did you want to do more?" He always tried to feel up as much skin as possible.   
  
"mm..., s'not my choice.... you don't wanna.... so it's not going to happen..." He lays down, pulling me with him.   
  
"Thanks. Your the best." I cuddle up to him.   
  
"...of course..."   
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?"   
  
"... you letting... me do that.. to your thighs....."   
  
I blush.   
  
"....Your thighs in general..."   
  
"You gonna ask for nudes?"   
  
"... I don't.... never.... want to pressure.. you."   
  
"Your way too nice, I don't wanna step on you."   
  
"Fuck... please step on me....."   
  
I blush. "Really?!"   
  
He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHH,, Ok thats the last time i write someting like that.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first meeting

"Clover! Can you cover the counter for me." My sister brushed her long dark brown hair behind her, and turned towards me to continue talking. "I'm going to check on the stalks ok?" Before I could answer she ran behind the store long braid and light blue maxi dress trailing behind her. I rolled my eyes at her and giggled. I walk up to the counter pulling my flowing shawl around my shoulders and putting my flower headband so my bleached hair wouldn't get in my eyes. I stand in front of the counter, clicking my gladiator sandals together. It was a hot day so our little family flower coffee shop got more business. It was a little hole in the wall place, but a lot of introverts (mostly artist and writers) come for the calm atmosphere and aesthetic. Due to the fact that more people came in during the rush our normal customers weren't here to day. I walk from behind the counter to adjust the flowers around the store, since it was pretty empty.

 

I walk back down to counter to adjust the flowers. I grab some apple cider and a cinnamon stick to make myself a drink. I heat it up, during that I grab a chair from the back. I sit down and wait. Laying out my legs thankful that I decided to wear baggy sweatpants instead of a dress. I look up and hum random songs that pop into my head. The beeping pulling me out of my boredom to grab my drink. I grab my drink and blow on it, not caring that it's hot outside. I like my hot drinks. I hear a ding of the door, and look up to greet my customer.

IS THAT A SKELETON!!! He immediately reaches out and uses magic. I flinch. And nothing happens. I realise that I'm not holding my cup. I look down to see it floating to the table. I look at my dry bralette top. "Geez thanks man, thanks I almost burned my stomach." I give a nervous laugh. I look back up and realise that he is not only a skeleton, but he's properly from the Fallen Timeline or The Fallen Swapped Timeline. Oh thats uh scary. And it can't be any of the other scary timelines, because I'm not close to that side of the city. So ok then. I take a good look at him, a silver tooth coller and he was like 8 feet tall. I catch his eyes, he looked mildly confused yet amused "Oh shit, man sorry never seen a monster in real life. Especially one so tall." He chuckled and I take a moment to stare. How does he move? Probably magic. He calmly walked up to me. Despite how tall he was his shoulders were more narrow, and the way he walks and stands almost made him looked smaller despite how tall he was. "... Can I order or ... is my Timeline not welcome." He talked slowly and carefully, but as he talked more confidence seeped out. Well it didn't seem completely like confidence, more like arrogance. Though he seemed sweet. "Oh yeah sure, sorry."

I clear my throat "Welcome to Coffee beans and roses, may I take your order?" 

"Thanks ... darlin'," He drawls. "... Can I have a some black coffee, and -... I doubt you have any bbq sauce ... how about syrup ..."

"Ok, uh,,, wait like the whole bottle"

" That one is like 3 dollars. I'll give you 3.50 for it."

I consider the offer, "Ok, uh here's your total" I slide the bill towards him.

I gots to know why he wants a bottle of sauce. 

he pays and I hand him what he wanted. He takes the top off and he .....

"Starting? Something interesting princess?" 

I flustered "I well just uh wanted to um know, why you wanted a entire bottle."

"Humm? That's cute, wanna see something princess?"

He proceeds to chug half the fucking bottle.

.....

what??

He walks off, and sits in the most tucked away area of the cafe. As if this was the most moral thing. Even the most Introverted customers don't sit there, due to the dark light and the more creep feeling that the area gives off. Due to his completely black outfit he almost blended it. The only things were the fur of his coat, his eyes, and that tooth. 

In all honesty it looked really intimidating.

"Something interesting lovely? If your gonna stare at me least come over here."

"Sorry I-"

"Never said it was a problem, darlin~~"

Red faced, I freeze. 

He walks up to me, reaches out his hand, and lifted my chin up.

"Your cute Angel."

he leans in so his face is next to mine.

"Really now darling if your going to stare like this you might as well join me."

"S-Sorry" I immediately run back to the counter.

 

After about thirty minutes A large group of people file in, and he gets up to leave. He doesn't even say goodbye, disappearing out if existence before he reaches the door.

It felt hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hes tying.
> 
> BUT HOW DARE HE NOT SAY GOOD BYE TO HIS FUTURE WIFE. YOU MADE HER SAD JACK OFF.


	3. A Tattoo for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover gets a Tattoo for Rus 
> 
> Its cute, and fluffy

I was laying on the floor in my girlfriend's, er fiancée's apartment, like I normally do. It still surprises me when I remember Clover is going to be my human equivalent of a mate, or uh wife. The room felt happy, plants and sunlight coated every room, she loves flowers. She always has me working on her garden, she lights up when I bring in a new flower. Even when she’s not here the room feels like her. I of course sat in the shadows, though seeing the light was enough for me. I sighed and reloaded my phone game, I lost. Clover going to get mad at me for lying on the floor. I'll just get up when she gets home, yeah.    
  
I sigh, I wish Clover let me sit by her feet. She can be on the couch and I'll be on the floor, simple. Then whenever I open my eyes, I can look up and see her. Mmmm whatever, s'not a big deal.   
  
I can hear my fiancée fiddle with the keys. I think she dropped the keys a couple times. She sounds like she's rushing.   
  
"Rus~!!!!! Open the door!!!!!!" Ah Clover is excited again. I use my magic to open the door.    
  
Clover half falls and stumbles into the apartment when the door opens. I quickly stand up, pick her up and spin her. Clover gives me one of her beautiful smiles and a memorizing laugh. She wraps her arms around me, and kicks her raised legs.    
  
"And … what are you excited about angel...?" I questions her and carry her to the couch. She sits down and I lay my head her lap. She immediately started petting my head. She thought for a moment.   
  
  
"Wwwweeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, The flower shop was super busy so I sold a bunch of flowers. I saw so many people looking for flowers, wanting to know what this and that flower meant. I saw a couple monsters too. I think it was enough to get a cute little fence around the garden. Ah Valentine's a time of love~"   
  
I silently roll my eyes at the fact that Clover wont let me buy that stuff for her, though I can’t fight the smile from her infectious positiveity. She absent mindlessly pet my head, while humming one of those fairy tale songs she loves so much.   
  
"You know~" She starts, my full attention already on her before she began.    
  
"I Just got a new tattoo!" Clover claps her hands together, and I can't see her but I know she has a bright smile on her face. She hummed in glee at little bit about how she hopes i love it.   
  
"Oh, ….. really...?" Another one, huh? Those gorgeous patterns almost completely covers the left side of my loves body. I wonder what this one looks like, and where it is. It's probably just as amazing as the last one, and Clover has been complaining about how her legs were ‘unreasonably bare’. I wonder if she used one of those designs I scribbled out (*read- spent 5 days agonizing over). She's properly going to get her entire left leg covered. I smile at her humming, whatever she chooses it will be as gorgeous as the last. She always had an eye for stuff like that.   
  
She lightly moves my head off of her lap, then hops off the couch. Clove smiles at me, with a kindness that's been so new on the surface- yet so welcome. She's one of the lights of my life. My brother even likes her. She’s great, this is great.   
  
  
“So you're gonna kiss this one like you did the rest, right?” Clover was avoiding my gaze while shifting from foot to foot. Her face was flushed a light pink. It was beyond cute. I wonder why Clove's so nervous, she sure is blushing a lot. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.   
  
  
“.....Do you … want me to kiss it?” I mean Clove never asked before, has something changed? I don’t ever want to make her uncomfortable.     
  
  
“Well, yeah,,,, I really like it. Makes me feel special y'know.” She is now bright red, and smiling in to space. Hopefully remembering all the times i complimented her tattoos. That's good. Her blushing face has got to be one of the best things….   
  
“....Then I will…. And of course darlin’, that's why I do it. You should always feel special…”    
  
  
What on this planet, in the stars, did I do to deserve her? I want to make her feel like the absolute gift she is. Maybe I should paint her again, she seemed to like that. I wonder how big of a canvas I can get away with until she notices. I could even animate her, though that would take a lot longer. Ah but she’d love it. I’ll probably have to skip on a lot of sleep. Worth it though. I might have to brush up on my flower language, she’d appreciate that kind of little detail.     
  
  
“Ah, you're so nice! Best future hubby ever! Love you babe!” What in the stars said I got my chance with her, instead of Clover dating someone better. Whatever gave me this chance I refuse to squander it.   
  
She basically falls on me and the couch when she hugs me. She sits on my lap and kisses my scarred eye. It was light and soft, and my soul fluttered.    
  
“Kissing eyes is called angel kisses, did you know that?” I shake my head, no- but it really does fit. She’s an angel.   
  
"Sooo, you wanna see my tattoo now?" Nervousness excitement punctuates her voice. Ahh that's so cute, she's so cute.   
  
  
"...'course babe..."    
  
  
She started to take her bralette of.   
  
  
Ah, the Angels in the Stars smiles on me.   
  
  
Fuck yeah.   
  
  
“ Oh wow Angel, not telling you to stop, but thought I was gonna look at your tattoos not.....”   
  
  
“Look!” she pointed between her boobs. …. This, that, that's my skull. That is my skull. A small version of my skull. My skull. My skull was tattooed on her. My face was permanently inked on her skin. My skull. Me.  “... you got….a tattoo… of my…. Skull… on your body…” There was a Rose and in front of it was my skull. Why in the stars does she love me so much.   
  
  
“Yep! You like it?” She rocks on her heels while giving me a huge smile. Like it? No. I Love it.   
  
  
“.. well yeah… obviously … I mean I love it.. But do you … really… ya’know … wanna see me… every day…. Won't you ... get ... tired of it?..” Oh my everything. I love it. There I am, I mean anyone who tries anything will know she's my mate. And that's my skull. Like wow. There it is. It's me. She really really really loves me. What did I do to catch her love and attention.    
  
  
“Why would I get tired of it, best decision ever.” She uses her hands to make a heart over the tattoo. Oh wow. That's cute. She really loves me.   
  
  
I got up off the couch, and stride up to her. “So Clove, angel, there seems to be a kiss in order.” I put my arms around her thighs and lift her up pressing a soft kiss to her tattoo. I spin her around and set her back on the couch.    
  
  
“You seem extra happy about this tattoo.” She looks to the side, red faced, as she fixed her bralette.    
  
  
“Angel... you tattooed my face on yourself. What did... you expect?” I chuckled and tilted my head at her. “Uh I dunno, yeahhh you're right i’m kinda being dumb.” I sit in the middle of the couch. “... your not dumb babe.” I pull her into my lap, and put my hand atop hers.    
  
  
It's a nice day. Still can’t believe this happened, still can't believe it was my face.   
  
  
  
She turned on the tv, she was watching National Geographic. I take my phone out my pocket, propping my elbows oh her shoulders.   
  
  
One missed message from M’Lord   
  
  
Did he need something?

 

  
  
M’Lord- Your mate was acting shifty,   
what did she get you?   
What are my two idiots doing???

  
  
Me- Observant as always M’Lord, she got a tattoo of me

  
  
M’Lord- Oh that's cute!   
That's really cute!   
You two goobers are always doing such adorable things.   
  


  
Me- ,,,, thanks? 

  
  
M’Lord- Do you need help hiding the next painting?   
  


  
Me- How’d you know???   
  


  
M’Lord- Because I know you, dork,   
I’m buying the best paints.   
  


  
Me- That’s a little excessive, don’t you think?    
  


  
M’Lord- I thought you wanted the best for Clover?   
  


  
Me- ,,,Yeahh,,, I do   
Thanks brother   
  


  
M’Lord- No problem brother.   
  
  
And that settles that, at least I know what I’m going to do for her. A date night wouldn't hurt either. Plus M’Lord can distract her and help me plan. That’s a good idea.   
  
  
I put my phone down, and begin to pet her head. Scratching her head, playing with her hair. Her hair that she grew so I could play with it. So I did. I mean she did grow out her hair just for me. I tie it up in a loose braid. Then I run my hand though it, letting the braid loose.    
  
  
She unzips my jacket, and snuggles into me. Wrapping my jacket around herself completely.   
  
  
Ah that's so cute, I love her. She got a tattoo of my face, like wow.   
  
  
I lean in and press kisses to the top of her head. And smother her in kisses.   
  
  
She giggles at me. It sounds so cute. She snuggles more in to me. I can feel her soft body press into my rib cage.   
  
  
Her hair is pressed in to my nose, or lack thereof. She smells like flowers, coffee, and smoke.    
  
  
The smoke is literally rubbing off on her.    
  
  
… Maybe I should quit like M´Lord says.

 

After I get all this stuff done for her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHGNHGJHGFJGHFJHF ok thats cute its cute
> 
> this took a month to write
> 
> <333 
> 
> i love himmmm


	4. Glorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, listen. Do you know whats better than one Fs/Sf red paps, four more- the answer is four more. Rus is my own characterization, mutt is the normal characterization in fanfics, Puppy is the one with the long coat, Hound is a mix of Rus and mutt.

Yeah yeah yeah.   
  
Ok listen.   
  
I know, I sound insane.   
  
You don't need to tell me.   
  
  
I am well aware that going going to a human monster mixed bar  club , in the dangerous part of town, wasn't the most logical of choices. Sue me. Curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought it back~. An old idiom is completely sound logic to base my future actions upon. Plus who the hell doesn't wanna see some monsters up close! Their made of Magic! Isn't that cool!    
  
  
Plus the only way to beat ignorance is knowledge, so it's only natural to want to talk with them.   
  
  
OK, yeahh yeahh. I eye the text that Fame sent me. ‘Dont, it's a dangerous area’ MAMA AINT RAISE NO QUITTER. If i´m going to make mentally dubious decisions, I can and will do it with the hubris of a greek hero. Fitting because this will most likely get me killed. Eh hopefully not. But hey! I heard you can die and come back. So it wouldn't be thattt bad.   
  
  
I come upon the bar. The building was large, and the lights were colored. Fun! Welp i'm already here, nothing can be done at this point. Nope nothin’ at all.   
  
  
I walk into the room after flashing my Id of course. I enter in. And wow~! Far too annoying lights. Far too loud people. Far too strong alcohol smell. Far too many people.   
  
  
It perfect! Oh well It would be perfect if I actually found something, but all I can see is boring humans. I glare harder at the mass of normal boring humans. THAT'S NOW HOW A GIRL CAN SEE MAGIC!!   
  
  
That fucking sucks.   
  
  
Might as well get something to drink drown the disappointment.   
  
  
And hopefully I’ll find some monsters and magic~~~   
  
  
A girl just wants to see magic, I grew up on anime and Disney. I just wanna see some of that magic~   
  
  
Walking up to the bar, I see a group of four guys. Who look like they were seemingly copied and pasted four times. No one sane was talking to them. I mean they all had a gold tooth, and they looked pretty creepy. Not to mention that they were all 7 ft and one seemed 8ft. WOW! Bone-afied monsters!! True magic was on display. I mean why else would there be walking talking skeletons! Their eyes were lit up with magic! And and, wow magic~!   
  
  
I remembered that copies of people did tend to happen. (For some strange reason the mostly tended to be skeletons, most likely because this whole alternate universe mess was called by skeletons)    
  
  
The skeletons are probably from the Fallen timeline or the Fallen swapped timeline. Educated guess, cuz well they were in black, had gold teeth, and face scars. Those two timelines were known to have people who looked like part of a gang.   
  
  
Common knowledge is that people from those universe use their magic to intimidate people.   
  
  
Perfect!   
  
  
I just have to wait and observe.   
  
  
One of them was sitting on top of another. He was smirking almost sadistically, and was most definitely teasing and mocking the one he had under his boot. He had a large winter coat and a crop top underneath. Wild. He seemed like a huge ass, and looked like he was not only drunk, but high off something too. Despite the lack of eyes, his looked almost glassy. Spite this he was holding back two people, he must be really strong.   
  
  
The one he was sitting on was wearing a intense winter coat trench coat mix, it was as long as a evening dress. He seemed distressed. He wasn’t nearly as intimidating as the other one despite the fact that he was around 8 feet tall. He didn't seem as physically strong as the other one either. If i looked closer light orange(?) tears(?) were welling up in his eyes.. Poor baby.. I wonder if i can do something.   
  
  
One of them, in a all black outfit was glaring at the first one. And muttering out threats. Trying to save the crying one from the ass hole. You go dude!! Sadly his arm was being held still by ass hole. Looked like he tried to punch the a-hole in the face but got grabbed. He wasn't struggling though. Seems the situation was more nuanced than I originally thought… Maybe him and Asshole are barging. Hope you win dude!   
  
  
The last one was smoking and taking all of their liquor. His jacket was a crop top and his sweater was full sized. It pulled in at his spine. He was avoiding the other ones like the plague. I can get why. Protector, Asshole and Cry baby were being loud. I couldn't hear them but it was loud. He seemed annoyed but happy that he had alcohol. Every now and then quiping at whatever their saying. He was the one I caught eyes with. He fizzled out of existence.   
  
  
“ ‘sup babe~” A voice appears behind me.   
  
  
Oh hey, he's behind me! Did he teleport!! Cool!    
  
Hands ride up my sides. Ghosting over every part of my hips. Hand Handsy mother fucker ain't he? Oh well~~ This is way too interesting to be dissuaded now!   
  
  
“Hiya doo~ saw you were having a party?” Finally something interesting, and fun!   
  
  
“Well your partly right, Beautiful.” My hips are griped slightly harder. “I did see you staring, gorgeous” Ah, he saw me. No wonder he got so handsy so quickly. I saw staring and smiling at them and giggling to myself. He must of thought I liked him. No reason to correct him.   
  
“But that? A party?” And now im getting pulled into him. Maybe its becouse butts are mostly made of fat, but it didn't really hurt to almost be grinding in to his pelvis. Is it magic?! He chuckles, cathing my attention. “Nope. I´d ditch them if Classic wouldn't bust my patellas. My alternatives are shitty and violent.”   
  
Oh Yeahhh. He looked beyond irradiated to be near them. I mean I would be too. I bet Asshole and Protecter got in to a shitttt ton of fights~.   
  
I reply, knowing full well he saw me staring.“The guy sitting on the other guy?”   
  
  
“Yep, that´d be Mutt being an ass, Puppy being a pushover, and Rus trying to play nice. Though the real problem is Mutt and his brother.”   
  
Oh! names to faces. Asshole is Mutt, Crybaby is Puppy (how cute!!), and the one trying to play nice is Rus. Cool. Wonder if I can give him my kudos.   
  
“Your really talky~ Gotta name?” Is it dog themed! Are most their names dog themed! Oh wow! Thats cute~ I heard they all have weird nicknames, but I didn't know they were themed too!! Cute!! I hug around his neck, tilting my head so I can look up to him. Its kinda awkward because we were facing the same direction.   
  
But sweet he's cool and new! Awesome, glad he's not a ass. Though he is spilling things quick “‘probably cuz im couple shots in, and the name is-” “Who is that hound” Oh shit asshole is here.   
  
  
“Ugh, hi Mutt.” Wow his mood dropped quick. Mine would too, but his immediate annoyance was almost funny.   
  
“Sup Hound, Whos the Doll?” I don't think, he's even looking at Me- just at me. Does that make sense?? Also Doll?!   
  
“Listen babe over here , she, hasn't told me her name yet.” Ah thank you Hound!   
  
“My name is Gloire.” I don't wanna give Mutt my made but hound was being so nice~~   
  
I look up and realise the awkward situation I was in. Well then. I was already pushed in to Hound, and now Mutt was moving it. I was literally boxed in by the two of them. Talk about being stuck in a hard place, ha! skeleton puns~   
  
Mutts hand moves to cup my face, and his wrist gets snached. Oh good, hitting him would most likely end badly~   
  
“..step off..” That must be Rus. Cool! You go go my dude. Be the nice person! Fuck yeah!!   
  
“Why the hell should I?” He sounded beyond irritated. Oo. oo! Why dont you ask me~   
  
“Does she look ok with this” He vaguely gestured at me, my face pressed into a vague smile of indifference. He's very perceptive, or his gut instinct is strong to know how annoyed I am. Hes cool too~   
  
“And why-”   
  
I cut him off “Because you were being a dick to that other guy, Puppy was his name?”   
  
“Y-yes! Thanks sweets!” Holy shit here he his~ Hes so tall and so cute! ...are thoes doggy ears on his coat... did he get EVEN CUTER!? Ahhh I hope the puppy nickname is suppost to clue me in to peting him~   
  
“Aw Darlin you playin hard to get?” Oh wow he really is a dick. I guess Mutt does   
  
“..Stop being a Ass..” Thank you, Rus~   
  
Hound pulls me closer and spins me away from them, and plops a cigarette in my hand.   
  
“Text, me or something. Mutt’s made a game outta stealin people i wanna talk to..” Sounds like him, and I just met him,   
  
Huh, the cigarette has his number on it, thats cute.   
  
“Ok! See ya round”   
  
  
Before I left, I walked up to Puppy.

 

Politely dodging the grabby hands next to me. I think that was mutt.

 

I stare Puppy, and he shifts uncomfortably under my gaze. 

 

“Your hood has ears...” “Uh, ye-yeah?” “Can I pet you?”

 

He blinks a couple times, and blushes and leans down.

 

I pet him. 

 

Pet pet

Pet pet

 

Its that a tail, wagging? Magic coats are cool!! His coat tail is wagging!!!!

 

I hug and pull him close and pet him more.

 

…

 

“Would it be rude to call you a good boy?”

“...No?”

 

“Your a good boy!”

 

His arms wrapped around my waist, and hugs me. “T-thank you!”

 

Ahhhhhhhh~~ So cute~~~

 

“Can you carry me to the exit?” “Ah, y-yes!”

 

“Actually,” He looks up, eye to eye with me. “I know a shortcut.. I-if you- uh don’t mind..”

 

“Sure!”

 

He pulls me by the waist, closely and tightly. “Hold on tight.”

 

“Wha-”

  
  
  


The room glitched, everything went dark .

I could hear tv static.

Its cold.

Its weight less.

There's someone in here.

Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes. 

Hands, hands, hands, hands, hands, hands, hands?

 

How long has it been.

“A second.”

 

My head snaps up and looks at the moon.

My feet aren't touching the ground. 

Puppy is holding me.

 

I ask breathlessly “Did you teleport?” 

 

“Ye-yeah.” He sounds more nervous than usual.

 

“HOLY SHIT THATS SO FUCKING COOL!!!!” I hugged him tighter, wrapping my legs around him.

 

“THANKS!” I let go of the poor guy, he looked like he was gonna pass out.

“Well see you around love!!” I yell out and start running away.

 

“W-wait?!” He called out to me.

 

I skid on my heel and stop.

 

He glitches next to me, teleporting! Again! 

 

He hands me a napkin.

“Uh, sorry but I thought you- uh might...”

Oh it's his number.

 

“Thanks Puppy~~~ Bye!~~”

 

And I leave. 

 

Calling Fame on my way.

 

“Hello?”

“OMG FAME GUESS WHO GOT TO TELEPORT!!!!”

“Fuck- i'll get wine, meet me at my house..”

“BITCHIN”

 

Oh! Shes gonna think this was so cool!~~~

 

And I got two of their numbers!~~

 

Fun! Fun! Fun!!!

Finally something cool fun and interesting!!!

 

Fuck yeah, I wonder what will happen next.

Please say more cool things will happen soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want moarrrrr  
> moarrrr

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,


End file.
